This invention relates to vehicle component mounting assemblies and more particularly to vehicle component mounting assemblies of the type embodying mounting spacer assemblies.
Motor vehicle engines are typically mounted by mounting assemblies on an engine cradle assembly, which forms a part of the vehicle frame. At least one of the engine mounting assemblies usually includes a torque isolator component disposed between the engine and a frame member of the cradle assembly which serves to isolate engine torque and vibration from the cradle assembly during the vehicle operation.
To accomplish the mounting of the torque isolator component to the frame member, it is conventional to use mounting spacer assemblies, which are simply a cluster of cylindrical sleeves that extend through the frame member and receive fasteners (e.g., bolts) therethrough, which are used to secure the torque isolator component to the sleeves. The sleeves are passed through holes that are cut into the frame member and then welded to the edges surrounding the holes.
In typical applications, a cluster of three sleeves is provided in a relatively small area to accommodate the three bolts which, in turn, the torque isolator component accommodates. In this situation, it becomes difficult to weld the sleeves, as the spacing between the sleeves becomes small and access to the areas between the sleeves is difficult. The provision of a plurality of individual sleeves also gives rise to the necessity of a plurality of hole cutting operations. In addition, a sleeve cluster adds weight.
There are other instances of similar mounting assemblies being used with vehicle components, other than torque isolators such as, for example, steering components. There always exists a need in the automotive parts art to make a vehicle component mounting assembly, which is lighter and more cost effective.
It is an object of the present invention to fulfill the need expressed above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is accomplished by providing a vehicle component mounting assembly, which comprises a vehicle frame member, a vehicle component constructed and arranged to be mounted in supported relation on the vehicle frame member, and a mounting spacer assembly which includes an outer mounting spacer structure in a rattle free condition. The vehicle component mounting assembly also includes a plurality of parallel elongated fasteners each having a shank configured at one end to engage the vehicle component and having a head at the opposite end. The outer and inner mounting spacer structures include a plurality of longitudinally extending structural portions disposed (1) in generally surrounding relation with each of the fastener shanks, and (2) in force transmitting relation between the vehicle component and the fastener heads. In a preferred embodiment the vehicle component of the vehicle component mounting assembly is a torque isolator constructed and arranged to be connected in torque and vibration isolating relation to a vehicle engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting spacer assembly, which comprises an outer mounting spacer structure and an inner mounting spacer structure. The outer mounting spacer structure is in the form of an outer sheet metal member including a plurality of arcuate longitudinal extending force transmitting portions integrally interconnected in annularly spaced relation by a plurality of straight longitudinal extending connecting portions. The inner mounting spacer structure is in the form of an inner sheet metal member including a plurality of arcuate longitudinal extending force transmitting portions integrally interconnected in annularly spaced relation by a plurality of straight longitudinal extending connecting portions. The connecting portions of the outer and inner sheet metal members are interengaged to secure the inner sheet metal member within the outer sheet metal member in a rattle free condition. The force transmitting arcuate portions of the outer and inner sheet metal members cooperate together to generally surround a plurality of annularly spaced fasteners when extended between the end surfaces of the outer and inner members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a mounting spacer assembly of the type previously described. The method comprises stamping a first sheet metal blank to provide an outer sheet metal member, which has a plurality of arcuate longitudinal extending force transmitting portions integrally interconnected in annularly spaced relation by a plurality of straight longitudinal extending connecting portions, two of the portions constitute free end portions disposed in an openly spaced relationship; stamping a second sheet metal blank to provide an inner sheet metal member which has a plurality of arcuate longitudinal extending force transmitting portions integrally interconnected in annularly spaced relation by a plurality of straight longitudinal extending connecting portions; positioning the inner sheet metal member within the outer sheet metal member when the end portions are in the openly spaced relation; and stamping the sheet metal members including the end portions toward one another into an operative secured position in a rattle free condition wherein the arcuate force transmitting portions cooperate together to form a plurality of longitudinally extending structural portions configured to substantially surround a plurality of parallel fastener shanks when extended between the ends of the outer and inner members.